Arms of an Angel
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: Bella is an angel who sacrifices her wings to save Jake;s life in a car accident. Ten years later, Jake finds her ghost wandering in the woods. "You can see me?"
1. Prologue

**Arms of an Angel**

**Prologue**

"Why can't you just listen to me, Jacob? I asked you not to make a bonfire without parental supervision!" Sara Black was exhausted with everything. With three kids at the age of thirty was tiring. She was constantly on her feet and was ecstatic that her and her husband would be heading to a cabin to be alone at the Makah reservation.

"Fine, Mom! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" He crosses his arms, pouting.

"No, you can't. You can't until you are the middle of your twenties and maybe not even then, mister!" Jacob huffed as Bella watched Jake and Sara driving to the stop light. Her co-angel, Angelina, flew over to her as she watched her human boy and his mother.

"Even angel's need breaks, Isabella." Bella shook her head, running her fingers through her strands.

"Not me. I enjoy watching over him. He is such a happy human." Angelina groaned, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Isabella today is the day. The spirits have already decided you will watch over Brady Littlesea when he is born this afternoon. Jacob Black will die today with his mother, Sara Atera. You need to face this." Bella shook her head, complete stubborn.

"No, I cannot let this happen. Jacob is MY human. I will never let him die." Bella scowls heavily at her friend as Angelina tries to get Bella to see reason.

"You know there is only one way to change the Spirits plan. You will have to hand over your wings and become a fallen spirit. You will be damned to walk the Earth for all eternity and you will watch him die one day. You cannot fight fate forever.

"You know you have feelings for this human." Bella nodded with a silent sigh. "But, he will die one day. He is only human. You have had thousands of humans. What makes this one so different?" Bella's shoulders slouch with defeat.

Jacob was different. He was special. He could do what no other could. He could light up a room with one smile. He could, with one word, end someone's depression. He was a very bright, pure soul.

"He is Jacob. That is what makes him different. I love that child. He is himself. I will sacrifice my immortality for him to have a full life. He will get married, have children, and grow old with the woman he loves with all of his heart. He will have a career he loves and be the same for all of his mortal life.

"It will be sad to watch him die an old man, but I will deal with it. He is worth giving up immortality for. He will make some human girl very happy one day and he will make a wonderful husband and father.

"I will spend my eternity watching over him and his family. I will not change my mind. I knew what I would do the moment he took his first breath. He is worth dying for, Angelina." He looked over at the angel beside her, seeing the defeat etched in her face.

Angelina was beautiful. She had long, spiral, black hair with an ivory complexion. Her wings were small since she was new. She was a god-send physically, but held nothing to Bella.

Bella had long, wavy chestnut hair with sheet white skin. Her eyes were a deep chocolate that made all the male angels want her as their mates. She never paid them mind. She was never interested in them. She knew she could not have an angel mate.

She wanted a human life and, before Jacob was born, she wanted to give up her wings for that, but, since Jacob was born, she knew she would save him and give up her dreams for him.

"I cannot change your mind, Isabella?" Bella glanced at Angelina and lightly shook her head. "I will miss you, my friend." Bella gave her a bittersweet smile and reached for her hand.

"Same to you, Angelina. Same to you." They watched as Sara drove through the end of the yellow light and Jacob gasped, seeing an eighteen-wheeler coming towards them.

"Mommy, watch out!" He pointed, but it was too late. The vehicle slammed straight into his mother's side of the vehicle, killing her on impact, and dragged the vehicle with the eighteen-wheeler that flipped, scratching against the asphalt. Jacob gripped to Sara's arm as he screamed, feeling the window break and the cement scratched along his side with the gasped.

Both vehicles slammed against the side of the 7-11, stopping.

Bella didn't expect it to happen so fast. How could this be happening? She could hear his heart fading her head, which made it throb.

"Please, Spirits, save my human boy, Jacob Black." Her and Angelina felt the wind go through their hair like a storm.

"You know what you ask, Angel." Bella took a deep breath as she saw Jacob's nearly lifeless body in his mother's car with people surrounding them.

"Yes, I do, Spirits. He cannot die."

"Give us one good reason to save this defiant child." Bella felt her blood tears fall from her cheeks.

"Because he is too important. I will do anything to save him. You want my wings? Take them. I will be too devastated to continue my work if he dies. I will continue to watch over him. Just please, I beg you. Do not take him away." She felt an intense pain go down his spine as she heard his heart give out. She gasped and hit the ground, her wings getting bigger, black and dripping blood. Her gown turned from the bright white to the pitch black of a fallen angel.

When the transformation from a guardian angel to a fallen angel is complete, she looks over to Jacob's body being dragged from the wreckage and watched him, looking for any sign of life. She felt her blood tears well in her eyes as she gripped to the ground.

"Please, don't let him die!" She screamed at the Spirits.

"Your proposal is acceptable." She sighed as she sees Jacob's eyes open and him gasp heavily. She lets out a sigh of relief. She crawls over to him and looks down at him as he looks back at him.

"You're alive." She did not know that Jacob could see her and studied her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he shrugged it off as a hallucination.

"This one is alive! Someone call 9-1-1!" The human on the other side of Jacob yelled as Bella attempted to hold on to his hand even though her hand just went straight through his. She had a tear fall as he turned his face to look at the woman on his other side.

"Wer…Where…" The human man by his side rubs the blood from his face, revealing a thick gash on his cheek.

"Everything is going to be alright, little man. The paramedics are on their way. Just hold on a little longer." Bella released Jacob and stood up, backing away. She made it to the edge of the forest and watched him.

She watched as the paramedics transferred Jacob to the hospital. She stayed outside for the next two weeks until Jacob was wheeled out in a wheelchair with both arms and legs in casts. She can sense the sadness and pure grief that radiated from this once happy child.

She knew Jacob well enough. She knew he felt guilty for the death of his mother. If she could have, she would have saved his mother, too, but she couldn't. That was not possible. One angel can only sacrifice for one human. No other angel had ever done what she did. She was the first to give up being a guardian angel to save the life of a mortal human.

She knew she would spend her eternity watching after Jacob Black and any family he would create. She needed to watch after him. She had never felt her duty calling to her as strongly as it had with Jacob. He was important to her, but she had no idea exactly how important he would become.

**Please leave some feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Arms of an Angel**

**Chapter One**

**Ten Years Later**

It had been another long ten years for Bella. She wished she could get up the courage to reveal herself to Jacob so he would know that she was there for him, but she was scared she would give him a heart attack.

She had grown an attraction for Jacob as he got older. She may be an angel, but she was still a woman. She couldn't help, but ogle when she would see him walk outside without a shirt on and, sometimes, only in his boxers. At the age of twenty, Jacob was a very confident young man. Instead of going to college, he got a job as a mechanic in Forks at Dowling Automotives.

He had struggled a lot after his mother died. It had been so bad for him that his father sent him to a grief counselor in Port Angeles. The therapist helps, but he still has pain. The guilt was killing him.

She had been so angry with him when she realized he started doing drugs and drinking with kids TWICE his age! She wanted to walk over to him and smack the joint and beer can out of his fifteen-year old hands, but instead, she sat on the forest floor and cried her heart out.

She gave up her wings for him to do this to himself!

She knew he needed a friend. Someone he could count on. A shoulder to cry on.

He had none of that.

Billy, his father, had gone into his own depression with Sara's death. He didn't have any time to deal with his son's depression and Jake's sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, left as soon as they could, when Jake's addiction got to the worst point.

Jacob had overdosed on painkillers and Bella used all of her strength with her angel powers to keep his body alive. It took a week for him to wake up and he was placed in a program to get better.

He didn't get better.

Soon after, Jake went through another drastic change. He chopped off all of his hair, got a tribal tattoo, and started hanging out with Samuel Uley and his friends. Everyone thought they were into drugs when Jake joined them, but with them, he miraculously stopped the drugs and drinking. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

Bella was not there when this change happened. Bella had been chased away by the only thing that could kill her. A Child of the Moon type werewolf. Its fur was golden brown.

A werewolf's touch was all it would take to kill her.

Little did she know, he had gone through a transformation into one that mimicked the very creature that scared her.

Every day, she seemed to be distracted by one thing or another to see him walk into the forest, phase, and patrol with his pack. She seemed it was strange that he was always gone at the break of dawn. She figured it was because of work. It was work, but it was not the kind she thought.

He had already left so she wandered the woods, humming to herself. She had gotten to know these woods better than most in the twenty years that she had hidden in there.

He had met his pack mates in the outskirts of his house as Bella made it to a small brook where there were deer and a few wolf cubs by themselves. She smiled at them as she giggled.

_I have an announcement to make. There is some mystical being in the woods of La Push. I have tracked its scent, but we all need to work together to track it down and investigate whether it is a threat._ Sam spoke with authority and Jake nodded his head as his Beta.

Then, a sound hit Jacob's hear. He couldn't understand it, but it was a voice. It was pretty far away.

_Do you guys hear that?_

_Only through your thoughts. Do you think it may be what we need to track?_ Jacob shrugs to Sam.

_Possibly. I will go investigate. Quil, you flank me. Do not reveal yourself if it's human._ Quil rolled his eyes as he huffed.

_I'm not stupid, Jake. If it is human, I hope it's a girl and she's hot!_ Quil was ecstatic and it only made Jake rolled his eyes as they trotted in the direction of the sound. It was a voice. It was Bella's voice.

When Bella was alone, she couldn't help, but sing.

**_I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_**

Jake was amazed by how this female voice made him relax as he approached the brook. He could see the animals running to her and sitting before her. When his eyes landed on Bella, he had to hold in the gasp. She was so beautiful to his shape shifter eyes. She twisted her chestnut locks around her fingers as she smiled to herself.

Animals knew she was there and could hear her, but could not see her. They could only sense her. An angel's voice was supposed to soothe broken souls, but she had no idea that as a fallen angel it would have the same effect.

He knew the song she sang. His mother always sang it to him as a child.

You see through, right to the heart of me You break down my walls with the strength of your love I never knew love like I've known it with you Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Your love I'll remember forever

Jake was about to take a step closer, to get a better look at her, until Sam Alpha ordered him.

_Don't even think about it, Jacob! You will scare her to death! She is a fallen angel!_ Jake was confused as Quil was.

_I can't see her! I can only see her in Jake's mind!_ Quil was very frustrated.

_What is a fallen angel and how do you know?_ Jake questioned. Sam zeroed his thoughts onto the black wings on her back that were covered in dried blood.

_It's an angel that has been casted-out. We have legends about them, but no one is supposed to be able to see them unless they reveal themselves. She isn't trying to reveal herself to you since Quil can't see or hear her without being connected through the pack mind to you._ Jake was shocked. He had the gift to see angels, but he had seen her before. He remembered her face from the day of his mother's death and every day since then, he could catch glances of her in the woods.

_You have seen her before?_ Paul was shocked.

Yeah. He let out a small huff and it made its way to Bella's ears. She gasped, stopped singing, and looked up, seeing Jake's and Quil's heads sticking out. She gasped and tried to hurry to her feet. She got up, tripping over the animals as she attempts to run away.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She screams as tears stream down her face.

_She thinks you are storybook werewolves, guys. Jake, phase and see if you can calm her down._ Bella spreads her wings and flies quickly up to the top of the tree, crying heavily and clutching to a branch.

"Leave me alone!" She gazes down at the two wolves that gathered at the bottom of the tree.

_Phase now, Jacob!_ Sam ordered Jake and he was obligated to obey, not that he wasn't going to do it anyways. Jake knelt down and phased with ease, pulling on his shorts. Bella is shocked when she looks down to see her human starring up at her with a wolf next to him.

"We aren't going to hurt you! Please, come down!" He took a step back as she peaked down.

"You can see me?" Jake nodded as she used her wings to slowly float down at a slow pace. Quil backed up a few paces as she stood in front of Jake, fear clear in her eyes. "You can really see me, Jacob?" Quil's head poked up and she moved against the tree, gulping. She did not fear Jacob, but she was scared of Quil.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" She chose it was time to reveal herself so his 'friend' could see her.

"Isabella. I was your guardian angel." Jake's eyes widened as he starred into her gorgeous chocolate eyes. They were so perfect.

"My what?"

"I'm the reason you did not die in that car accident with your human mother. I sacrificed myself so you could live, Jacob." Jake gasps and nearly falls over.

**Leave me some feedback. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bella quickly grabbed Jake's arm before he tripped over his feet. He pushed her hand gently off as he looked at Quil.

"Quil, go to Sam. Now!" She had never heard him yell before and cringed a little, leaned against the tree. Jake looked to Bella with a scowl on his face. He had a lot of questions for her after this. He had held a lot of anger for what had happened. Now, he believed she was the reason his mother died. He leaned his hands against the trunk of the tree to each side of her.

"How did you do that?" She took a deep breath, even though she didn't need it.

"I gave up my position as your guardian angel. The Spirits took my wings and casted me out, giving me these wings." He nodded, holding the scowl.

"Why did you protect me?" She scowled back.

"Why wouldn't I?" He was shocked when she showed anger back at him. He had to admit. It was sexy.

"Why didn't you save my mom instead?" She pressed her hand to his massive chest and lightly pushed him, not making him even move an inch.

"She wasn't who I was guarding, Jacob. I was guarding you! It was my job to protect you, not her! I'm sorry you lost your mother, but it wasn't my main concern!" He growled and punched the tree, pacing in the opposite direction of her. "It was the Spirits choice to take your mother away. You don't want to know what else that was supposed to happen. They thought you weren't worth saving, but I guess I was stupid to think that you were. They saw a defiant little brat who was spoiled. I saw… you so I'm sorry if you are angry because I sacrificed my own existence for you and could only save you or your mother. Next time, I'll make sure to let you fend for yourself." She turned and faced the tree, feeling her blood tears falling rapidly.

She had given up everything for him and he was lashing out at her. He should have been thanking her. He turned when he heard her sobbing lightly against the tree. He felt remorse course through him as he registers what she said to him.

He had no idea what she had given up to save him, but he knew it had to of been hefty.

"Isabella, are you crying?" His voice is soft now as he places his hand on her shoulder, instantly going through. He instantly retracts his hand as she shakes her head.

"Why would I be crying? You aren't worth crying over. I see that now." She sobs louder as she turned around, looking at him with blood tears down her pale complexion. His eyes soften as she looks away, crossing her arms across her chest, looking away.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't cry." She wiped away her learns and looked away from him, pretending to ignore him. She was too used to having him around. She could never ignore him. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm sorry. Please, look at me." She blinks away her tears and looks up at him. She hadn't looked straight into his eyes since the day of the crash. She had distanced herself from him for the most part.

"You are nothing like the boy I saved. It looks like he did die that day with his mother." She looked away again and he attempted to sweep the hair out of her face, but his hand just went through.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I just lose my temper a lot and say and do stupid shit." She nodded and wiped away the extra tears that fell.

"I can see that." He sighed and groaned.

"Have you… still been watching me?" She gulped and nodded, looking away from him.

"Yeah." He let a small smile spread across his face.

"Why? Your job was done." She turns her eyes to him and scowls.

"Call it 'protecting my investment'. You wouldn't understand, Jacob." He shook his head.

"If you explained it, I would. I'm a very good listener… when I want to be." She coughs out a laugh and he grins at her when she finally looked at him, having a hard time hiding the smile.

"Right before the accident, I promised myself that I would make sure you had a long, healthy, happy life and that I would watch after your children and grandchildren in the same way." He feels a slight adoration for this angel. She is beautiful, caring, and sweet. What more could a guy ask for?

"You would do that for someone you don't even know?" She frowns and looks down at her hands. He reaches out and she lets him grab her hand. She could only let him be able to touch her if she reveals herself to people that couldn't normally see her. She looked back at his face to see his eyes shining at her.

"Only you." He has shock in his eyes as he reaches up and strokes her cheek.

"Why me?" She gulped and read his eyes, seeing the broken soul that was still inside of him.

"Because you were special to me, Jacob." He caught the word 'were' instead of an 'are' which stung a little, but what mattered is how she described him. Special. How could he be special? He always saw himself as an outcast with only two friends.

"Special, eh?" She actually blushed and nodded. "How many people have you guarded?" She bit her lip lightly.

"23, now 24." His eyes widened.

"How long have you been alive?" She knew this was a question to come as she pulled away, moving around his arms. She walked over to another tree. He felt it. She was toying with him. It was a little game of cat and mouse, but she also felt herself feeling even more attracted to him the closer he was.

"Since the Dark Ages." He stalked over and leaned back over her, making her breathing shallower.

"How are you born or created?"

"I believe you humans call it 'miscarriages'." He was confused and she could read this. "When a human loses a pregnancy, the child becomes an angel. My human mother had, what I believe is called, a tubal pregnancy and she stuck a twig between her legs, killing both of us." His eyes showed how bad he felt. He knew she needed him to change the subject.

"How many people have you guarded that you have sacrificed for?" She shook her head, the corner of her mouth lifting.

"Just you, Jacob." He was shocked.

"What makes me so special?" She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. He had never felt such an attraction for someone as he felt for her.

"You are you. I contemplated many times revealing myself to you, but I thought I would give you a coronary." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm glad to have met you, Isabella." She smiled up at him and nodded. "Tell me more. Please."

"What do you want to know?" He shrugged.

"Were your wings always black?" She shook her head.

"My wings and attire changed. My gown was white as were my wings." He nodded and was marveled by her beautiful eyes.

"What does it mean to be a fallen angel?" Her eyes turned sad as she looked away, let out a breath.

"There is only so far down one can go. For angels compared to humans, I am a ghost. Since my home was the afterlife, I cannot go there. I wouldn't want to be there anyways. They do not value human life." She looked back up at him with tears flowing again.

"Why?" She wiped away her tears and shook her head gently.

"Because humans die every day so it does not hurt them to think of the death of their human. It didn't affect Angelina, except for when I revealed I would give up my position to protect you. She tried to convince me that you weren't worth it, since you aren't immortal, like me." He gave her a small grin which confused her.

"Well, I actually am." Her eyes widened.

"What?" He grinned bigger at her, happily.

"I won't die unless I chose to, unless I stop phasing all together. As long as I phase, I stay young." She nodded and gave a happy smile. "Come with me, Isabella." She didn't have to think twice. She placed her hand in his outstretched one. She trusted him fully.

"Where are we going?"

"To Sam's and Emily's. He will probably know why I can see you. There has to be a reason for it." She nodded as they both run at an inhuman speed to the small house in the woods. They stopped at the edge of the forest. Bella gasped at the beauty behind this simple cottage. There were wildflowers which surrounded the stone path. She retracted her hand took steps back as she heard the men rushing to the door, hiding her figure from their few. Jake looked back to her and gave her a much understanding smile.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I won't let anything happen to you." She sighed and grabbed his hand as the other members of the pack came running out. She hid behind Jake as they came running out with smiles.

"So, it's true, huh? There is an angel in our mists." Paul came out with Quil beside him, who grinned at Bella, making her uncomfortable.

"Paul, back off of her." Jake growled and Bella stroked his hand, hoping to calm him a little. It worked perfectly. She had the magic touch. A young girl came running out with a smile and over to Bella.

"Hello, I'm Emily. Come inside so the boys can talk." Bella looked up at Jake and he nodded with a smile. Bella released his hand and took a hold of Emily's. While they walked past Jared, he reached out and touched her wing, making her jump. He put his hands up defensively as Jake growled at him.

"Jared." Jake growled louder.

"Sorry, man. It's often you see an angel for fuck sakes." Bella cringed as she walked in the house with Emily.

"You do have beautiful wings? Are they supposed to be that big?" Bella shrugged as she stood in the living room.

"The size reflects my age." She nodded with a welcoming smile.

"That makes sense. Would you like something to drink or eat?" She shook her head with a shy bit of her bottom lip.

"I do not drink or eat." Bella looked over to the couch to see two more girls sitting off to the side on the couch smiling at her.

"So, the rumors are true. You are my brother's guardian angel?" She recognized the girl as Rachel Black. She gave her a smile.

"Hello, Rachel." She looked surprised.

"You know who I am?" She nodded.

"I have been around for the past twenty years, Rachel. I know who most are that have been around your brother." She nodded.

"You're wings are amazing. I was surprised when I heard there was a such thing as an angel." Bella gently nodded.

"Thank you, Rachel. I prefer my guardian ones and miss them dearly." Rachel nodded.

"What did your guardian ones look like?" Since Bella's specialty for the purpose of protection was illusion, she turned to the wall and focused to bring out a figure that looked exactly like Bella when she was Jake's guardian. From the wall came a figure, melting from the wall, to show a mimic of Bella. It had white wings and a white gown. "Wow! That is amazing!" The illusion melted away and Bella turned back to them.

"You are beautiful either way, in my opinion." Bella nodded to the girl next to Rachel. "I'm Kim, by the way. I'm Jared's imprint and Rachel is Paul's imprint." Bella was confused and tilted her head to the side.

"Imprint? What is that?" Emily lightly patted her shoulder.

"You will find out soon. It is not our place to say." Bella nodded in understanding. This was true.

"Why did you bring the angel here, Jake?" Sam is very stern.

"I thought she could help us. She has spent the past twenty years in the woods. She would know what we don't of what has been there." Sam nodded as Paul butted in.

"What did you find out from her? She is kind of weird." Sam put his hand up to shut up Paul.

"I only found out about stuff that doesn't concern the pack at all." Jared laughed.

"Did you tell her you imprinted?" Jake snarled at him. He knew the moment it happened, but he also knew it would only cause problems if he told her that they were soul mates. She was after all a ghost of an angel and the most he could ever have from her was a good friend, which he would gladly take.

"No, there is no need." Paul rolled his eyes.

"I knew you were weird, man, but imprinting on an angel. That just tops my weird-shit-o-meter." Jake growled and shoved Paul.

"Shut it, Paul! You don't say shit about her!" Sam pressed his hand against both boys chests and pushed them away from each other.

"Calm down, now." Sam ordered and, after calming, they walked in.

"What did you do for this to happen to you, Isabella?" The pack watched as the imprinted grounded her for information.

"Will you girls leave her alone?" Jake walked up to Bella and she smiled at him.

"I am fine, Jacob. Don't worry." He nodded and walked over to the recliner, sitting down.

"Well, Isabella?" She nodded and sighed.

"I sacrificed myself for another." They were surprised by how old-fashioned she spoke, but didn't let it show.

"Who? Anyone I know?" Bella nodded and pointed at Jacob. Jake, Quil, Sam, and Paul were the only ones phased when he found Bella so not everyone knew.

Rachel gasped and snapped her eyes at Jake.

"What? When did this happen? He has never actually been in any real danger!" Rachel stood up and Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"When your human mother passed on to the afterlife." Rachel's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me! He was never close to death. They said he was just unconscious when that happened." Jake watched the exchange carefully between his sister and his true love

"I was there, Rachel. His heart did stop and for a few minutes at that." Her eyes widened and she crossed her arms.

"Oh, really? Well, Mrs. Angel, tell me something. What happens to an angel when they 'sacrifice' themselves for a human?" Bella felt much belittled and took a step back.

"You are stripped of your wings." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you obviously still have wings!"

"My guardian wings! These are fallen wings, Rachel." She rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, sweetheart. Then, tell me this. If you hadn't given up your wings for my brother, where would you be right now?" Bella tightened her arms on her chest.

"I would be the guardian angel of the one called Collin Littlesea." Everyone gasped. "He was born the day your human mother died, Rachel. I gave up my job, my life, to save Jacob because I cared about him. It is not my fault that your human mother's guardian wouldn't do the same. I'm sorry if my presence offends you. I will leave." Jake jumped up and grabbed onto her hand as she was about to turn towards the door.

"Don't go, Isabella. Rachel just doesn't know when to shut up." Jake scowls at his sister and rubbed Bella's hand. "Please, stay." She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Jacob." He smiled at her and pulled her into his side lightly. She clutched to his arm as he stood by her.

"Isabella, you said something about 'The Spirits' earlier. What is that?" Bella sighed and leans her cheek against Jake's arm, a small smile of contentment on her face.

"Humans would call them 'God'. They are three angels brought together as one. This world is not one of free will. They control everything to the smallest degree. Everything is predetermined and the only ones that can alter it are angels. When it is altered, the angel responsible must pay a price. I am the first for it to have been a choice. I had to pay with my life because a lot of other destructive things were predetermined that I interfered with. Two other people close to Rachel and Jacob's human mother were supposed to pass on.

"My interference changed that and extended their lives." Jake had the need to lean his head against her to provide comfort, but held it in.

"Who were these people?" Kim was very interested.

"I don't think anyone wishes to know. It would only cause problems to reveal it." Bella bowed her head and Jake lightly squeezed her hand to show his supported.

"Bring it on, Angel." Bella gulped.

"Billy Black was supposed to pass on from a drunken driving accident and Rachel was supposed to commit suicide." Everyone gasped, but Paul was the one with the worst reaction. He started straight for Bella and she quickly pulled her visibility back, flying straight out an open window. Jake ran towards the window, but saw no sign of her.

"Fucking BITCH!" Paul trembled unbelievably and Sam pushed him out the door before he shifted, usting out of his shorts. Jake quickly ran into the forest, searching for Bella. Without her near him, he would constantly worry about her.

Bella flew over the forest and then felt something hit her left wing, feeling as if it cut right through

"Ow!" The same thing happened in her other wing, stopping her flying and she spun as she headed for the ground. She hit ground with a loud 'bang', making her whimper. "Ow." She opened her eyes to see it was water.

She knew she must have died and gone to heaven. This is how the grounded looked like there. It looked like water.

"Angel Isabella!" She snapped her head up to see a cloaked figure sitting in a chair surrounded by bright lights. She knew who this was.

"Spirits." She quickly turned and bowed to Spirits.

"Angel Isabella, there is an urgency that your universe needs your assistance." She poked her head up and stood up on her knees.

"My assistance? Spirits, I do not understand. I am a Fallen now." The figure sat up straighter. No one ever saw the face of The Spirits. It had been rumored to be the first two angels put together under a magical spell, but had never been proven.

"You are still an angel and, from what I have seen, have still been working to protect your human who isn't so human after all, is he?" Bella gently gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Spirits, my human is not human. What do you wish my assistance with?"

"There is an unknown angel killing guarded humans. In our world, they call this mysterious female angel Death. We know it is a she and your human is her next target." Bella gasped.

"No, not Jacob!" The Spirits let out a light growl from her outburst.

"Will you accept this mission, Angel Isabella?" Bella bowed her head.

"On one condition, Spirits." Bella looked back up to her so called 'boss'. "In order to protect Jacob, I have to be around him all of the time. I need the power to be able to appear human to the human eye." Bella watched Spirits for a moment until it nodded.

"Your proposal is acceptable." Then she felt a sharp pain go down her back and she screamed out heavily in extreme pain, fallying her arms like a fish. "Your wings shall be taken and you will be human until you complete your mission, Angel Isabella." As soon as the pain stopped, Bella felt herself free-falling until she hit tree branch after tree branch, screaming from the pain. When she finally hit the solid ground, she groaned in pain. She used her hands to try to help herself up, but was too weak, falling back to the ground.

She felt her chest and felt that her clothes were no longer on her.

"Jacob." Her voice was very hoarse and she clutched her throat, looking around her. She was in the forest right behind Jacob's house. She could see the wolves right outside of his house in their wolf form. She cleared her throat, but it only hurt worse. "Jacob!" She tried to scream, but it came out a whisper. Their heads wiped around and went running in the opposite direction of her. She felt tears fall as she huddled to keep herself warm.

**Leave me some feedback. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jacob and the pack ran through the woods, thoroughly searching for the missing imprint. They could not find her or her scent.

Jared had went back to check the woods that surrounded Jacob's house, looking to see if she had returned to watch over Jake. He heard breathing of what sounded like a human close to him.

_Jake, I think there is someone out here. I can hear them._ Jake growled heavily.

_Check it out! It might be her!_ Jake was on edge and needed to know she was alright. Jared slowly rounded the corner to see the bare back of a human girl with long curly brown hair covering her pale back.

_Umm, Jake, it's not her._ He watched as the girl shivered heavily, huddling closer to herself. _This girl is sick, man. She's got to be freezing out here. If I leave her here, she could die._

_LEAVE HER! Isabella is our priority right now._ Jared went around, moving past and looked at the face of the frozen.

_HOLY SHIT! IT'S HER! Her wings are gone!_ Jake quickly started to go as fast as his wolf could until he reached Jared who was already phased back. Jake jumped back into his human form, quickly pulling on his jean shorts. He leaned down next to her and pulled her into his arms, felling her trembling like a wolf that was about to bust out at the seams.

"Isabella, look at me. Open your eyes." She shivered more as he rubbed his hands up and down her ice cold arms.

"So-so-so… co-co-cold." He quickly lifted her up in his arms and ran her into his house with Jared next to him. He quickly turned the heat in his house as high as it would go before taking her into the bedroom, wrapping his comforter around her.

"Jared, call Sue. She needs a doctor." Jared quickly ran out as Jake kissed along her forehead. "It's going to be okay. I got you. I just need to warm you up." She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his warm neck.

"I tried to get to you, Jacob." She still shivered and he pulled her closer.

"What happened to you, Isabella?" She buried her face in his neck, continuing to shiver.

"The Spirits needed my he-help and my con-condition was to be like th-this." He groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Because you're in danger. You are a rogue angel's next intended target." She moaned from his warmth and he growled.

"I can protect myself, Isabella. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." She felt shock fill her and she looked up at him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"I was going to say the same." She felt his warmth push away the freezing cold that she felt moments before and cuddled into his embrace.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Isabella. You are very vulnerable right now and I…" He was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling his arms tighten.

"Jake, I got off the phone with Sue and she will be here in an hour."

"Okay, Jared. Thanks." Bella sighed as she looked at her wrist that was pressed to his neck, revealing the black writing on her wrist that made her gasp.

"This wasn't there before, Jacob." He looked at her wrist and gasped at the word written there.

On her wrist said 'Angel'. She looked at her other and saw it said 'Isabella'. She groaned and leaned back into his chest, still covered with his comforter.

"Umm, I'll get something for you to wear." He removed himself from her and sat her in the middle of the bed. He stood up and went to his dresser, glancing at her. She was so weak that she just laid down in the middle of the bed, cuddling with his squishy pillow. His wolf screamed for him to pull the covers away from her and make love to that sweet body of hers, but he took control of himself as she watched him.

"Thank you, Jacob." He looked at her as she gave him a very shy smile. He returned it and handed her a shirt of his that would go down to her knees. She pushed off the blanket which made Jake's eyes go wide as she slipped on the shirt.

She looked up at him and he composed himself. He did not expect her to reveal her gorgeous body to him and his control was slowly slipping. Her breasts were so perfect and looked so delectable. He wanted to taste them and give her such pleasure. He knew he could and he would if she let him, let him touch her amazing figure.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" He bit his lip and nodded, standing up and composing himself, again.

"I'm fine. Can you walk?" Bella moved over to the edge of the bed and let her feet touch the ground. She stood up and sighed that she could do that by herself. She went to take a step, but couldn't hold her weight. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist before she could hurt herself. "Wooh, there, Isabella. Don't hurt yourself." She giggled and blushed at him, clutching onto his arms.

"I am not used to being weak. I'm used to being very strong and being about to hold my own weight, literally." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry. You have been taking care of me for a really long time. Let me take care of you now." She nodded and he gently guided her into the living room where all of the pack waited for them to emerge. He left his arm around her waist as she slight hid behind him, clutching his arm.

She saw Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, and, the one she feared, Paul. He scowled at her, but it was in confusion. He wasn't angry at her anymore, but he couldn't understand how she could be human now when she was an angel before. The imprints walked through the front door as Bella and Jake emerged.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Emily asked, completely concerned. She just nodded.

"I am well." Jake kissed the top of her head, unable to stop himself. He hated that it might come across as him trying to push her, but he couldn't help it. He needed to show her affection and his love helped her, even though she only thought it was a friendly gesture. She had no idea that he actually had romantic feelings for her.

She was attracted to him. She knew she would be an idiot not to be, but she only had so much time the way she was. She knew, once she did what The Spirits asked of her, they would not let her stay like a human any longer.

"Isabella, come with me. I'll make you something to eat or drink." She looked up to Jake and he nodded, pressing his cheek to the top of her head, before handing her over to Emily who wrapped her arm around Bella's waist and escorted her to the kitchen.

Emily made her a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. Bella quickly ate the soup and then both Bella and Jake occupied the couch. She didn't understand why she needed to be so close to him. He meant so much to her, even more than before. She didn't understand her own feelings.

"What happened to you?" Bella sipped at her tea while Kim questioned, standing next to Jared.

"The Spirits sent for me." Kim was confused.

"What is 'The Spirits'?" Bella sighed.

"You called them 'God'. A rogue angel is going around killing humans that are protected and interrupting the plan for everyone. All I know is she is female and Jacob is her next target." They all stiffened. Paul laughed out.

"She can't kill him. He is a wolf." Bella rolled her eyes.

"We have our ways. We have gifts that are meant to protect our human while guarding them. She could be using them to harm people instead. We can put our thoughts in others head, read minds, tamper with emotions, and create illusions to specific people. Those together could kill people." Bella took a deep breath and twirled her mug in her hand. "Even those who are immortal." Sam nodded and Emily took a seat in his lap.

"Who do you think it is, Isabella?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I know all of the angels, male and female, and none of them have ever shown a distaste for…" She paused when she thought back on her last few moments as a guardian angel. She recalled Angelina's words and then it hit her.

_No human is worth it_ were the thoughts Angelina had before Bella gave up her wings. It clicked to her. There was no other possibility.

"Oh, God." Everyone looked at Bella, concerned, as Jake grasped her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's Angelina. How could I have not seen it before? The signs were there." Jake was confused.

"Who is Angelina?" She looked to him with sadness.

"You're mother's guardian angel." Everyone gasped as she looked at the floor. "I-I saw her a few times after I gave up my position and she was bitter about what I did. I had no idea it would affect her to this degree." Rachel was very uncomfortable as she sat next to Paul on the couch across from Bella and Jake.

"She had said that she hated humans for what she thought was done to me. Specifically, Jacob, she hated the most." She glanced at Jacob, sadness laced in her eyes. He knew she hated that anyone would ever hate him for anything.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles, which made her blush.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a lot stronger than her. She is still very young, only about thirty years. I'm not sure how they expect me to get her back there or kill her without my wings." Bella shrugged and Jake sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Isabella." She nodded and leaned her head against Jake's shoulder, causing him to smile.

"I can't help it." He chuckled and everyone rolled their eyes at them. They were very gushy, even if they didn't know it. It was cute, but it could also be overwhelming.

"Well, we should all go patrol and drop off the girls." The girls pouted, but were lead out by their men with the unimprinted pack members.

As soon as everyone left, Jake wrapped his arm around Bella, tugging her closer.

"It will be just fine, Isabella." She nodded and snuggled into his arm, getting comfortable.

"I believe you. I do, Jacob." He grasped her hand and held it to his chest. She looked up to him to see him staring intensely into his eyes.

"I would never let anything happen to you, ever. I promise and I don't break my promises." She felt a flutter in her stomach as his eyes flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes. "You are so beautiful." She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will never let her hurt you, Jacob. It would kill me if she did." He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"You don't have to protect me anymore. I can protect myself. Now, it's my job to keep you safe. You are very… vulnerable right now because you are human now." She nodded and he took a leap, dipping his head down and pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked, but went with it. Her arm went around his neck as his cupped her waist and laid her down. He hovered over her and propped himself up.

He was not going to forget this.

**Leave me some feedback. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella sighed as she laid her head on Jacob chest as they heard a knock at the door. Jake quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. Bella pulled the pillow under her head and watched Jake as he leaned over the bed, giving her a sweet kiss.

"I'll be right back. I promise." She nodded and smiled as he left the room. He went to the laundry room and grabbed a clean pair of shorts. He pulled them on before going to the door. He knew who it would be. It was Sue Clearwater.

"Hi, Sue." She stepped in without Jake's permission, like always, and sat down her nursing bag full of supplies.

"Hi, Jacob. Sorry, I am late. I got held up at the hospital. So, where is the patient?" Jake sighed. He had been close to Sue. She felt like a second mother. He didn't want her to know that he practical just rode Bella like a dog rides a bitch in heat. He didn't want to tarnish Bella's reputation like that.

"Well, she is much better. It was just me being overprotective, I guess." She was confused.

"Jacob, you are never overprotective. Who is this mystery girl?"

"She's my imprint, Sue." Her eyes widened then a smile spread across her face.

"That's great! Can I meet the lucky girl?" Jake groaned to himself low enough that Sue couldn't hear. He had no idea what he was going to do. This was what he was hoping to avoid. Bella was in his room, naked at that, and he had no clothes for her in the house.

Then it hit him. Rebecca's old clothes in his closet!

"Sure! I'll be right back. She is in my room." She nodded as Jake sprinted for his room. Bella poked her head up and smiled at him. She knew that she was lucky, but she didn't say it outloud. She had an inhumanly gorgeous man who she knew all his life that wanted her and she knew he wanted her.

"Hey." She whispered as he walked over, giving her a sweet kiss.

"Hey, I need you to get up. I have some company that wants to see you." Bella nodded and stood up. He had a growl escape his mouth from her naked form. She was so perfect.

"Do you want me to go out there like this or do you prefer to clothe me again, Jacob?" He gulped and she could sense the erotic thoughts radiating from his mind.

"I prefer you like this, but I would hate for anyone else to see you like this." She gave him a sexy smile and he groaned, going to his closet. He pulled out a shirt and shirts to Bella that belonged to Rebecca. She slipped them on and Jake wrapped his arms around her, giving her a passionate kiss.

"You are so beautiful." She blushed and bit her lip.

"You aren't half bad yourself, Jacob." He chuckled and grabbed her hand, slowly pulling her behind him. She saw a woman standing in front of Sue, unknown to her. Bella quickly jumped in front of Jacob, pushing him back a little.

"Angelina."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Within a moment, Angelina flew out the open window and Jake wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and escorted her over to Sue. Bella was in despair, but refused to show it.

"Hello. I'm Sue." Bella reached out her hand and shook Sue's.

"I'm Isabella, but Jacob calls me by a short name, Bella." Sue nodded and was confused by Bella's ancient way of speaking. She spoke as if she was from a different time. Maybe she was from England? That would explain it.

"My son said that Jacob imprinted on an angel, but I didn't expect someone so gorgeous." Bella blushed and nodded.

"Thank you." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Sue, Bella is a real angel, like heaven angel." Sue was sckeptical and sighed.

"Jake, don't attempt to shake my faith with your imprint." Sue was didn't believe in angels or anything like that. Bella giggled and smiled at Sue.

"Ma'am, Jacob speaks the truth. I'll show you." Jake stepped off to the side and her wings spread out her back, ripping the back of her shirt half way down her back. Sue was completely shocked and it showed on her face. Bella giggled again.

Her wings were long and white, like they should have been. Jake was amazed by her white wings. They looked like they had little diamonds embedded into the feathers and there was such an amazing glow.

Sue slowly approached and examined the wings.

"Wow! Can I touch?" Bella was amazed and nodded with a smile. Jacob was proud of Bella for her being able to get so close to Sue so quickly. He hoped they would be close since she was his soulmate. He was the first to imprint on a mythical creature and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Cool, huh?" Bella laughed and blushed at Jake.

"Wow! They are so soft. They are glowing!" Bella giggled and nodded, pulling them back into her back with a long, drawn out hiss from the sting of pulling them back.

"That hurt." Jake walked over and stroked her back. She lightly hummed with contentment from his touch. "I am okay, Jacob." He nodded and gave her a grin.

Sue knew something had changed in Jacob. He wasn't the same angry child she once knew. He was a calm man who seemed to be extremely protective of the woman he loved. He was a man, not a child. This imprint had changed him for the better.

"Well, I will go now." She could see the intensity as Bella and Jacob stared at each other and cleared her throat. It was very uncomfortable to her. "It was nice to meet you, Bella." Bella looked at Sue and nodded, a smile growing on her face.

"It was a pleasuring meeting you, Sue." Sue quickly left and Bella turned to Jacob. "Is it Sue or Susan?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Both, but people only call her Sue. It's just who she is." Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, as much as she could from their height difference.

"Well, then, am I just Bella or just Isabella?" He chuckled and looked thoughtful to stretch his point.

"You don't really look like an Isabella, but you do look like a Bella. It fits you good." Bella smiled sand pressed her lips to his shoulder, giving a loving even though she wanted it to be on his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself.

"I enjoy it here." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I enjoy having you here." She nodded and looked up at him, smiling.

"Good." He laughed again. "What is an _imprint_?" She emphasized the word and Jake frowned.

"Why would you want to know about that?" She shrugged, seeing how visibly upset he was. She hated that he was upset and wanted to end his pain as soon as possible, but she also knew she needed to know.

"What is it, Jacob?" He groaned and sat on the couch.

"Why does it matter?" She narrowed her eyes and sat next to him.

"Answer the question, Jacob." He finally snapped.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" She flinched from his tone and he knew he had hurt her from his voice. He went to grab her hand, but she pulled it back, standing up. She walked to the door, turning to him for just a second.

"Fine! I will find someone who will tell me since you won't." With that, she released her wings and flew off. He ran out the door to see her flying over the woods in the direction of Emily's house. Bella landed and pulled back in her wings as she approached, completely saddened by her first fight with Jacob. She hated it when he was mad, but he angered her. He wouldn't answer a simple question. Maybe it wasn't as cut and dry as she thought it was.

She walked up to the door and knocked lightly. Emily answered with a smile.

"Isabella! What are you doing here, stranger?" Emily gave her a hug which Bella returned. She wasn't into physical contact with anyone other than… Jacob.

"I need to talk to you about Jacob. You and your Sam." Emily nodded and escorted Bella in to see Sam eating at the kitchen table.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you in a good condition." Bella simply nodded.

"Sam, I need to notify you that Jacob is in danger. I need someone to be with him at all times. I will watch him, but right now, I can't be around him in person." Sam's eyes widened and he stood up to tower over her.

"What is going on?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest to hold herself together. She felt like breaking down. The stress of protecting Jacob, caring about him, and holding everything in was killing her. She had a light pain in her heart and she gasped.

That only happened one time before ever. When Jacob nearly drowned as a child.

"Jacob." They looked at her shocked as her knees nearly hit the floor from her anguish.

She stupidly left him alone and vulnerable.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella sprinted for the woods with Sam behind her in wolf form. Bella spourted her wings and flew through the woods, allowing Sam to follow her closely. She was in pure hysteria. How could she have left him alone? Why would she do that? He couldn't defend himself against Angelina. How could he defeat her if he couldn't see or touch her? Angels are invisible to the human eye. Only Bella could see her and she knew she had been watching. Now, she was the worst guardian angel ever. She should have stayed by him.

She bursted through the door to find Jacob laying on the couch, head thrown back. She ran over to him and cupped his face in her hands. His face was room temperature and she gasped.

"NO!" Sam came over in human form and grabbed Bella's shoulders, seeing her crying.

"Isabella, there is nothing you can do. Come on." Bella shook her head and pushed him off of her with all her inhuman strength, sending him across the room.

"NO! I can save him. I can." She pulled Jacob onto the floor and laid him flat on the floor. She pressed her hands to his chest as she rained in her distraught tears. She couldn't lose at him. She would kill Angelina for revenge and then beg The Spirits to send her to the afterlife to join Jacob if this didn't work.

She focused on her channeling the powers of her angel. She had to pulled his soul from the afterlife and push it back into his body.

_Jacob,_ she chanted his name over and over in her head. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning stroke into his house, hitting right through the necklace Jake wore that was his mother's, shattering it. The lightning bolt wasn't just any lightning bolt. It carried Jake's spirit from the spirit world to the human world.

Jake jolted up as his spirit aligned with his body and the lightning extinguished, leaving a burn scar on his chest, right between his two rib cages up to what used to be his mother's necklace.

The last thing he could remember was a sharp pain in his chest and then everything went black.

Bella gasped when he took a deep breath and threw her arms around his neck.

"JAKE!" He chuckled weakly and sat up, hissing from the pain in his chest.

"Bella, calm down, honey." Sam watched in amazement and nearly fell to his knees from the shock. Jake was alive and she did it.

"Jake." He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. She was completely falling apart. She had almost lost Jacob and it nearly killed her. He meant too much. She sobbed in despair as he cooed her.

"Shh, honey. It's alright. Don't worry. Don't cry, Bella." Sam was questionable of the new name and took this special moment as his cue to leave. He was not needed anymore and Jake and Bella needed this time together.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left." He stroked her back as her wings went back and he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm fine. You just overreact." She shook her head and looked up with tears streamed down her flawless face.

"No, she got to you. She was here when Sue was and I knew it and then she came back after I left for you. If I wasn't an angel, she would have won, Jake." Jake sighed. He knew he couldn't disprove her and he knew she had to be right. Nothing else explained him blacking out or dying as she had said.

"I'm here, honey. I'm here and you're here. That is what matters." She moved to straddle his waist and cupped his face in her hands, hurrying to kiss him. He was shocked that she was kissing him.

"Jake, I love you." He wrapped his arms around her. It was true. She did love him. She knew that if she didn't, life wouldn't be so meaningless without him.

"Hmmm, I love you, too." Her hands came around and grasped his short hair, moaning into his mouth.

"I can't stand it without you. Even as your guardian, the world didn't make sense without you in it. That is why I saved you." He groaned. He never thought he mattered so much to anyone, but Bella wasn't just anyone. She was his soul mate. "You saved me, Jacob. You saved me from feeling nothing forever. You are the only one I want." He moaned and moved his lips to her neck, kissing furiously.

"You're my soul mate, Bella. That is what an imprint is. It's a soul mate. I have loved you since I first saw you. I want to spend my whole life with you and no one else. I love you more than anything in this world. Stay with me?" She moaned as he laid her on the floor, swiftly pulling down her shorts. "Don't leave after your old friend is gone. Stay with me forever?" She nodded as he pushed down his shorts. She sat up and kissed him.

"Make love to me, Jacob. I need you close to me." He groaned and laid his lower body between her legs and thrusted into her. She moaned and he took her mouth hostage with his, loving her with his tongue. "Jake, uh, Jacob, hmmm, I'll be with you, uh, forever." She moaned out and kissed him harder as her hands clasped on his back, pulling him more inside of her.

"Don't leave me." She moaned louder as he moved harder against her, moving his tip against her clit with every thrust. She could feel the pressure building.

"Never, Jacob." He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, giving him leverage to press against her clit easier.

"Never?" She nodded and moaned, holding her stomach. She felt the tightening and it was an intense experience.

"Jake, oh God!" She moaned as he moved faster against her, growling.

"Stay, Bella." He ordered, using a pack voice with her. It sent a shiver right to her clit and she exploded, screaming with her orgasm and clutching the pillow that Jake put under her head. "Did that feel good?" Bella nodded while panting and bit her lip as he continued in on her. "Say it, Bella!" He grasped her ass and lifted it up, giving him more access to her. He couldn't wait for her to cum again. Her screaming just put him on edge.

"It feels so good! I need it, Jake!" He groaned and pounded against her peach, attempting to reach his climax and bring her to her breaking point.

"You are MINE!" His wolf was going to burst at the seams if he didn't get himself under control. He couldn't phase near her.

"Yes! YES, JAKE! I'M YOURS! DEAR GOD!" Bella bursted while Jake followed quickly, collapsing onto her gently. She hugged her arms and legs around him, holding him close to her.

"That was… amazing… Bella." Jake panted as Bella stroked his neck.

"Yes, it was." He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his room. They laid in bed for hours talking about everything and nothing. After the sun rose from the darkness, they fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella woke up at dawn, but did not move from where she was. She couldn't believe what had happened between her and Jacob. They had admitted their feelings for each other and they were madly in love.

She smiled to herself as she kissed his bare chest. She couldn't help the grin.

She knew now that she always loved him and she just had denied it to herself.

"You awake?" Jake muttered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah." He sighed and stroked her back.

"What will happen when you defeat that rogue angel?" She took a deep breath and contemplated what exactly to tell him.

"I don't know. All I know is I want to stay here with you." She looked up at him and he grinned at her.

"Good. I want you here with me, too." She nodded. She wouldn't tell him that The Spirits could separate them forever. "Come on, honey. I'll make us some breakfast." She nodded and sighed.

~AoaA~

Bella sat out on the porch with Emily, who came for a visit with Sam. Sam was inside the house with Jacob.

"What is wrong, Isabella?" She sighed and wiped her eyes, hoping there weren't any tears.

"I can't tell you. I can't even tell Jake." She whispered to her newly acquainted friend.

"Come on. You can talk to me." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, Emily. I wish I could, but it would only cause problems." She nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Let's go inside and I'll show you how to make lasagna for lunch. It will be fun." Bella snickered from the goofy look on Emily's face and they got up, going inside. As Bella went to go past Jake at the kitchen table, He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against his side. He leaned his head against her rib and she wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing the top of his head.

Jake was about to release Bella when Sam spoke.

"Bella, what was it you were trying to tell me before we had to run over here yesterday?" Bella bit her lip.

"That Angelina's target is Jacob. When I can't be here, I was going to say I needed one of you with him, but that wouldn't work because no one can see her. You can't defeat what you can't see." He nodded then he asked another question.

"Isabella, Jake and I have been talking and, he doesn't agree that it would be a good idea, but I want to ask you if you would aid us when we need. Sadly, Jacob is Alpha so I can't ask you official to help, but ask if when we need your help, if you would lend it." Bella bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to a request like that?

"Thank you very much for the offer, Sam, but I can't." He was very confused as Jake was proud that she denied the request. "If I could, I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Sam, drop it." Jake was protective of his imprint and growled at his close friend. Bella threw her arms around Jake's neck for comfort and he calmed down, kissing her neck gently.

"Jake, we both know it is disrespectful to turn someone down and not give them a reason why." Sam was simply curious. He wasn't trying to be an ass or anything like that. He really wanted to know.

"Sam, I" He interrupted her.

"Isabella, I'm just curious. I would never get mad and I'm sure Jake won't either." She took a deep breath and saw that Emily was watching through the kitchen.

"Well, I… You see…" She took a deep breath and bowed her head. "After I deal with Angelina, I have absolutely no idea how long I will have left here." Jacob instantly stood up, shaking furiously.

"Jake, honey…" She put her arm on his shoulder and he instantly shoved her away from him. She hit the wall, but was in absolutely no pain at all.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU LIED TO ME!" She flinched heavily from his tone and the screaming.

"I had to! You would have freaked out!" He growled heavily as Sam and Emily stood back from the fight.

"I COULD HANDLE IT!"

"Look at how you are handling it, Jacob. You are shaking." She tried to use her soothing voice on him, but it wasn't helping. He was beyond aide.

"SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!" Emily gasped while tears came to Bella's eyes from his word choice.

"Jacob Black!" Jake completely ignored Emily and stalked towards Bella, an animal in his eyes.

"You are a slut for what you have done. You let me fuck you over and over again when you knew you would go away." He grabbed her wrists tight and she screamed out in pain. Sam quickly went to Bella's aide and forced Jacob to the ground. He applied force to Jake's pressure point and Jake was out like a light. Bella collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs and Emily went to her. Emily helped Bella stand up in her raging tears and guided her to the kitchen.

"Jake… how could he…" Bella sobbed out.

"Honey, he couldn't stop himself. It's not his fault. His wolf was angry with you. Not Jacob." Bella shook her head and let out another stifled cry.

~AoaA~

Bella laid in bed in one of Jacob's shirts, just staring at the wall. She felt broken. The man she loved just hurt her physically. She had bruises along her hip and her wrists.

Emily had called Sue to check Bella out and it turned out that Bella had two broken wrists and her hips were cracked.

Since the injuries would go away, giving she was an angel, Sue ordered Bella to rest, unsure if she actually needed it.

Emily sat at the kitchen table with Sam and they both were silent for the longest time.

"Do you think she will forgive him?" Emily looked at Sam with a sad frown and shook her head.

"She thinks he meant to hurt her. I think if you hadn't done something, he could have killed her." He sighed and nodded.

"This won't be good for either of them."

"That is right, Sam. Something needs to be done."

~AoaA~

Jake grumbled as he came of and rolled onto his back. Sam went over and held him down when he tried to get up.

"Calm down, Jake." He groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember, Jake?" Emily asked from the dining room table.

"I remember Bella saying she might not stay like she promised then everything went black. My head is killing me. Where is Bella?" Emily scowled and then it softened. Sam helped him sit up and leaned him against the couple.

"Jake, while you were blacked out, your wolf took over and did something we have never seen before. Your wolf attacked Isabella." He instantly shot up and started to search the house with the kitchen.

"Where is she? Where is Bella? Bella!" Jake was frantic. He needed to find her and make sure she was okay or he would lose his mind.

"Jake, stop, man. She is resting." Jake calmed down when he knew she was in the house. At least, she was close.

"What happened, Sam?" He stopped in the hallway to hear Bella's intense crying.

"Your wolf attacked her. You pushed her around and injured her pretty bad." He started to tremble, but had himself under control.

"How bad?"

"Her wrists and hips are broken." They couldn't hold him back anymore. He stormed into his room to see her back side to his face. He sighed and closed the door. The shirt was rode up so he could see the huge black bruise on her hip that was faded slightly.

He hated himself. He hurt the most important figure in his life. He moved over to the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her coil away like a moth from a flame.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you." She sniffled and moved away from him, hugging the edge of the mattress.

"I do not believe you, Jacob." His heart squeezed from the heart ache in her sweet voice.

"You don't mean that. It wasn't me, Bella. You have to know that." She shook her head and let out a sob. She sat up and looked at him with a true fear in her eyes.

"Are you going to hit me if I do believe it?" He was surprised. His wolf really instilled a pure doubt in her about him. He moved closer to her.

"I would never hurt you, Bella. You are everything to me." She looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"Too late. You already did."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jacob slept on the couch that night. And the night after that.

Bella refused to speak to him. Once she got better and her body recovered, she insisted on staying in the woods during the day and sleeping in the house at night. He tried to get her to reconsidered, but the truth was simple.

She, Isabella the Angel, was scared of Jacob.

Finally, while she was ready to forgive Jacob and tell him that she still loved him…

"Hello, Isabella." Bella turned around in shock and started to chase Angelina.

"I am going to get you, Angelina!" She laughed in response and stopped. Bella jumped over her and released her wings.

"So, he didn't die. What a pity?" Bella had tears in her eyes as she replied with hurt.

"How could you try to kill him? You know what that man means to me. He is everything to me. The sun, the moon, the stars." She rolled her eyes as they circled one another.

"How could you betray our kind? It would never work. He is a human. You are an angel. You gave up this power to watch him grow. How pathetic could you be? He was supposed to die with that slut of a mother! I had to watch as that whore slept around on her husband that vowed to love her forever. William isn't even his father. Did you know that? It is Joshua Uley." Bella growled.

"It doesn't matter if Sara slept around on her husband. She was a good mother and a loving one, too. Jacob needed her as did Rebecca and Rachel. Maybe she loved Joshua? You don't know!" Then Bella attacked, tumbled with Angelina on the forest floor. They used their wings to try and get the upper hand.

Bella made sure to lead her out into the open of Jacob's backyard. They needed to get out of the forest for the sun to find them. That was how Angelina evaded The Spirits wrath. The sun was their window to the world.

They made it to the yard and Bella pinned her down, slapping her as she thrashed beneath her.

Jared went to the window to see Bella rolling around with something that was glowing. He couldn't make it out though.

"Jake, you need to take a look at this, man! I think your girl found that rogue angle!" Jake instantly jumped up and went to the door. He ran out to see Bella pinning down, hearing a high pitched noise that hurt his ears. It was Angelina's scream.

"Come on, Spirits! Take her, now!" At that moment, Jacob watched as both the figure and Bella disappeared in front of his eyes. In a moment of despair, he fell to his knees.

~AoaA~

Bella opened her eyes to see the baby blue sky above her.

"Isabella." She turned her head to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Who are you?" She had wings so she knew that she was an angel.

"I am The Spirits, my dear." She gave a smile to Bella and Bella was confused.

"But, I thought…"

"That I was male?" She nodded. "Obvious misinterpretation of my decisions, Isabella. Walk with me." Bella stood up in her white gown and walked along the Golden Gates with The Spirits.

"Spirits? Can I ask you something?" She nodded, smiling happily at Bella.

"Anything. You have done so much for me. Not to mention, you saved my favorite human's life, Jacob Black." She sighed.

"If he was your favorite, then why would you"

"Why would I plan for him to die so early in life?" Bella nodded. "Isabella, Jacob is a very special soul. We both know he always has been. I wanted him to aide me in my decision making because he was so special. He was meant to be an angel, Isabella. I saved him myself from becoming one because it means being away from those you love. I would not wish that on Jacob. I need him, but I can wait another sixty years for him." Bella smiled.

"He is going to live sixty years." She nodded.

"And you wish to live those sixty years with him. Am I right, Isabella?" Bella sighed. She couldn't deny it because The Spirits knew what was in everyone's heart, including an angel.

"Deep down, Jacob is all I want in the world, but I know I was lucky to have the time I had with him, like that." She nodded and guided Bella to what the called The Mirror.

"Do you know why they call this The Mirrror?" It was a pool of water so it made no sense to her. She shook her head. "When someone looks in it and concentrates, it will show them what they want more than anything in the world, even if they don't know it. Look in, Isabella." The Spirit backed off and Bella looked in, focusing.

After a moment, an image popped up of a pregnant Bella sitting on a couch with Jacob and a infant child that Jacob was holding.

"Wow." The Spirit giggled and stepped forward.

"That is a human desire, Bella. It is pure and achievable for a human." Bella frowned.

"But, I'm nt human. I'm an angel, Spirits." She nodded and then the picture turned to Jacob sitting on a beach with Jared, who was trying to make him feel better.

"Then, it shows the truth that is hard to swallow." The Spirits offered an explanation and then Jared spoke.

"Dude, she is in a better place now. She wouldn't want you mopping." Jake groaned and stood up.

"Stop trying to cheer me up! I need her and she is gone! She is no longer living and here so why am I not dying like we are supposed to? If you find the answer to that, let me know." Bella bit her lip, holding in tears.

"You really love him, don't you?" Bella nodded and touched the pool, making Jake disappear.

"No, Jake. Don't go." Bella sniffled and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to break apart like this, Spirits, but I do love him and want him to have a perfect life." She smiled and nodded.

"You want to know why he imprinted on you?" She nodded. "It's because I already planned this all out. I planned you watching over him after the accident, you meeting in the woods, you making love, etc.

"You will have over ten children, making love thousands of times, and fall in love everyday over and over again. When both of you die, you will both be my angel help." She was shocked by what The Spirits said.

"Do you mean that you are going to let me be human with Jacob for sixty years and have children with him?" She took her hands and nodded.

"Have a nice life, Isabella."

~AoaA~

Jake stood on the beach alone and saw something break the surface, gasping. It was a person. He ran into the water, hoping to save the person that could drown from how far out they were. When he was a yard around, the person went under. He grabbed their arm quickly and pulled them up, seeing the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"Bella!" He hugged her to him and she pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately.

"I love you, Jacob." He pulled off his shirt and gave it to her to put on as he stopped the kiss.

"Why is it every time you disappear, I find you naked?" She giggled and hugged onto him, happily.

"Just take me home." He chuckled and swam them to shore. He lifted her up in his arms and ran to the house.

He took them to the bathroom and they both stripped. Jake turned on a hot shower and they climbed in. Bella quickly warmed up, but still held herself close to Jacob. He kissed her forehead gently while stroking her back.

"I'm glad you came back." She nodded. "So, I guess I'm forgiven?" She nodded, again, and pressed her cheek to his peck.

"I should have never been that way to you. You were right. It wasn't your fault. I was so stupid." He shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"No, you're not. You're perfect." She gulped and looked up at him.

"I'll never leave you again." He grinned at her and kissed her lips sweetly.

"You say that now. Do you really want to spend an eternity with me? I have a bad temper." She giggled and nodded.

"Not really an eternity. More like sixty years." His eyes widened. "The Spirits told me that you have a good sixty years in you so I think we have a lot of time." He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"So, The Spirits are letting me keep you?" She giggled and nodded.

"Let's call it my reward for doing something that I didn't have to." He chuckled and shook his head.

"So, they are going to let you be able to change back and forth?" She shook her head, snickering.

"I'm human now, Jacob." His eyes lightened up and she turned around, flashing her back to him. "I tried to get my wings to come out and they won't. There is nothing there, Jake." He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed along her neck.

"You are perfect either way. As long as I have you, I don't care if you are an angel or a human." She sighed and leaned back into him.

"I love you, forever, Jacob." She hated to bring up a sad subject, but she needed to say it. "Jacob, when I talked to The Spirits, she told me something that I need to tell you." He nodded and leaned his cheek against her shoulder.

"No matter what you have to tell me, it can't ruin this moment. I am so happy to have you back with me, Bella." She sighed in contentment and nodded.

"She told me why she planned the accident that took your mother's life." He stiffened, but did not tremble.

"Why?"

"Because she knew you were special and wanted your help in planning what happened in the world to make it fairer." He unstiffened and sniffed her hair to help keep him calm.

"She?" She nodded and giggled.

"Yes, The Spirits is a she. No wonder people believe women are the more sophisticated sex." He chuckled as she smiled up at him.

"Anything else interesting you want to tell me, love?" She giggled then she remembered what Angelina had said. Was it something just to spout off or was it really true? Did Sara Black have an affair and pregnant with Jacob through it?

"There was something that Angelina said about your mother that I'm not so sure about. I don't know if she was lying or telling the truth. If it's the truth, then you need to know. It may harm your view on your mother, though. I'm not sure if I should say it." He stroked her stomach gently and sighed.

"Tell me, Bella. I won't get mad, I promise. I can always ask my dad about it to find out if it is true." She nodded.

"She told me that your mother had an affair with a man named Joshua Uley." Jake stiffened again. "And you were conceived through it." He took a few deep breaths to calm his shaking, but it wasn't working. She grabbed his hand and leaned back into him, letting him know she was there and would always be there for him.

"I'm not sure about that. Rach or my dad might know about that." She nodded and they stayed in silence until the water went cold. They got out and wrapped themselves in a towel. They laid in bed holding each other close. "Bella?" She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy here with me?" She nodded happily.

"That is a silly question, Jake. I'll always be happy with you." He grinned at her and grabbed her hand, placing it in his grasp on his chest right over his heart.

"You really believe that? I can get really cranky." She giggled and shook her head in disbelief.

"I've dealt with you for twenty years. What is another sixty to me?" He chuckled and kissed her lovingly.

"Bella, marry me?" Her eyes widened. She had never thought of that. Marriage? Yes, being together for the rest of their lives and having children together, but marriage? Did she want that?

"Now?" He chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Not now, but sometime in the future. Marry me?" She grinned and couldn't help but kiss him.

"Sometime in the future, yes."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella sat on the porch swing with her copy of Romeo and Juliet. She had been glad when Jake had taught her how to read and could read a book by herself. Being an angel, there were no books in Heaven and she was happy to do something independently.

"Bella!" Bella looked up to see Seth running up with Leah and Sue for Christmas dinner. She tried to stand up, but couldn't do it herself.

Seth ran up and helped the pregnant Bella stand up. Bella was eight months pregnant with her ninth and tenth child. She was glad to be being having her last additions to her beautiful family. Jake and her had been busy the last ten years after they got married. First, they had Natasha and Natalie then came the welcoming of the triplets, Nathan, Robert, and Taylor. Next, their first individuals. First came Jacob Jr. and then Mary-Ellen.

Everyone had gotten to realize that the name Bella was around for good so everyone started calling her it.

Sue had connection in Seattle so they got Bella a fake birth certificate and social security card. They gave her the last name Swan, remembering her swan like wings. Bella was happy with the name and went to school.

Jake tutored Bella through elementary, secondary, and high school stuff for three years and then she took her GED. Bella immediately went to college and got a degree to open up a store in town. She named it Angels in Heaven. She sold all religious type of stuff from Bibles to paintings of angels. Giving the town was very religious; she made a lot of money and was able to help raise their family.

Jacob moved in his mother's footsteps and became a teacher at the reservation school. He taught freshman Algebra.

"Hello, Seth, Leah, Sue." Bella gave hugs and wobbled into the house, past the children playing in the living room, and made it to the kitchen.

"Bella, how do you handle eight children?" Leah grimaced from the thought and Bella giggled.

"Well, they are such angels." Bella winked and everyone laughed at the irony coming from an angel. "Seriously, they don't cause any problems so it's more like just two children other than feeding them. They eat like their father." That moment Jacob walked through the door with ingredients for the desserts.

"DADDY!" Jake chuckled as his chuckled attacked his legs and he picked up Junior and propped him on his hip while handing the bag of stuff to Bella.

"Hey, guys." Jake waved and they nodded as Jake gave Bella a loving kiss. "Hey, baby. Everything looks good.

"Hey, honey. Can you mix up the stuff for the pumpkin pie so I can go to the bathroom. My bladder is going to burst." He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Anything you need, Bella." He muttered against her lips and she giggled.

"And don't give him any. He has to wait until after dinner." Bella walked as fast as she could to the bathroom. When she came out, she found Jacob feeding their three-year old the pudding.

"JACOB BLACK!" He grinned at her and put the spoon back. She scowled at him and took their child back. "Get out before my water breaks." He kissed her cheek and ran out before she let out a smile. "He is the only trouble maker." Junior clapped and giggled.

"Daddy trouble." Bella kissed her son's forehead and started to pour the pumpkin filling into the pie crusts. She put the pie crusts into the oven after checking on the turkey in the other oven.

After Jacob learned from Bella that they would have ten children, he thought they should get a bigger house.

After the turkey was done, everyone sat down, said a prayer, and began to eat. They chatted away and had a great time while they shared a beautiful Christmas dinner.

After dinner, they all sat around the living room while the children opened their presents from everyone. It was Bella's tradition that their children had to wait until after dinner on Christmas to open their presents. Bella held onto Junior while he opened his presents.

"Sockies!" Junior exclaimed while Bella kissed his cheek and Jake took his seat next to Bella after getting a beer. "Book!" Bella giggled and leaned into Jake's side.

"Yes, Junior. It's a book. I'll read it to you for bedtime." She kissed the top of his head before he ran off and hugged Sue.

She laughed.

"Your welcome, Junior." He nodded and sat next to his favorite sister, Natalie, who he called Nay-Nay.

"Kids, what do you say for your presents to Aunt Sue?" Bella giggled and held herself to Jacob.

"THANK YOU, AUNT SUE!" All eight children spoke together. Sue grinned and nodded.

"Your welcome, children. It is a pleasure buying presents for them." Bella nodded.

"We can only afford to buy two presents each so it's nice that they can have more stuff, but it's a hassle when we have to get rid of things to make more room." Sue nodded in understanding.

"Bella, Jacob, it's time for your presents." Bella and Jacob exchanged a look.

"You don't have to give us anything. Your company is enough, Sue." Sue shook her head and Seth darted out the front door.

"Jacob, Seth has your gift out at the truck and will you bring in Bella's while you're out there?" Jacob sighed and got up, nodding. He gave Bella a kiss before going outside. Bella tried to get up to go after him, but couldn't do it. It was a nil mission.

"Wow! Nice, man. Thanks!" Bella heard and Sue giggled.

"Seth knew Jake would like it." Bella didn't question then Jake and Seth came in with a huge rectangular prism shaped box.

"Baby, this is big." Bella's eyes widened as Jake sat in on the floor in front of her. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Bella scouted onto the floor and Jake sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jake offered his pocket knife and Bella took it. She opened the box and gasped.

"Thanks, Sue! You shouldn't have." She nodded and Jake was confused.

"What is it?" She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"It's a case for my guitar, Jacob." For their fifth anniversary, Jacob got Bella a guitar because he just loved her voice.

"Oh, I knew that." All of them laughed.

"Well, time for the tradition." Bella always called her playing her guitar on Christmas a tradition, which was only because the children loved it.

"Honey, I think everyone would understand if you didn't play this Christmas. You are pregnant." She shrugged and used Jake's shoulder as leverage to stand up on her own, but he helped her up anyways.

"The world doesn't stop turning just because I am pregnant, Jacob. Ooooo!" Jake chuckled as she walked to the hall closet, pulling out her guitar. She sat down on the ground and started to play for her children who were watching her closely.

**_Do you always trust your first initial feeling  
Special knowledge holds truth bears believing  
I turned around  
And the water was closing all around  
Like a glove  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me  
Then I knew  
In the crystalline knowledge of you  
Drove me thru the mountains  
Thru the crystal-like clear water fountain  
Drove me like a magnet  
To the sea…_**


	11. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Natasha and Natalie waited in the waiting room with their huge family for the news of their father's condition. He had been married for fifty-seven years, had ten children, and done something he loved.

He had his first heart attack. It was heart-breaking for his fifty-nine year old twin daughters and the rest of his children. It was impossible to conceive of.

He was Jacob Black. He couldn't die.

Bella sat next to his bed with tears spilled over her face as she felt the warm hand move the tears off of her cheek. She looked up to see her husband smiling at her.

"Jake!" She screeched and moved closer to him, holding his hand to her face.

"Hello, my love. You have no reason to cry. I'm fine." She sniffled and let out a small sob.

"No, your not, Jacob. It has been sixty years. You are running out of time." He shook his head and slowly sat up, groaning.

"I am not running out of time. Remember? We have after this life. We have forever, honey." She sniffled again and nodded.

"But, Jacob"

"No, but's, Bella. Everything will be fine. We have had a long and happy life together. We had ten beautiful children. We have twenty grandchildren. We are still alive and kicking at our age. I have had a perfect life thanks to you." She smiled at him as more tears fell.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you, too, Isabella Black."

~AoaA~

That night, Jacob's strong heart gave out. Isabella Black heart was too strong. She tried to die of a broken heart. She wanted to. Her heart was broken beyond repair, but it wasn't her time.

Natalie walked into the house her mother shared with her father to see her holding onto her father's shirt. It was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever encountered.

~AoaA~

Bella gave up on trying to die and continued to live her life.

She was driving to her store when she was hit by an eighteen-wheeler. Bella didn't expect her death to come so fast. When she came of, she felt a tap on her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes to see Alison, one of the angels she knew. She quickly sat up and took a deep breath.

"Isabella, welcome home." She smiled to herself and nodded to Alison.

"Where is he? Where is Jacob?" She grinned at her and point toward the gates.

"Follow the love, my dear." Bella jumped up to see her smiling Jacob in his twenty-year old form, grinning at her. She ran towards him and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jake." He chuckled and held her close to him.

"Hello, my love. You seem happy to see me." She looked to him and nodded.

"I couldn't stand it without you. Nothing mattered without you with me." He nodded and shushed her, stroking her hair.

"Don't worry. You won't ever have to feel that way again, Bella. I promise." She smiled at him.

"You better keep that promise. Forever is a long time, Mr. Black." He smirked.

"I know it is and I will be happy to have it with you." The Spirits walked up to them as Jacob held Bella close to him.

"I see you found our dear Isabella, Jacob. I'm glad to have you back, Isabella. I told you I could wait another sixty years." Bella giggled.

"And I am glad for those sixty years, Spirits." Spirits giggled and nodded.

"Good. You both have a lot of work to do, but first, I have a mission for both of you." Bella nodded and got serious, releasing all but Jake's hand.

"What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to guard your newborn great-grandchild, Jacob Black III."

**_THE END!_**


	12. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
